Blood Fests
Blood Fests are videos that showcase the many deaths of characters who have died frequently in the TV series. A total of 5 videos have been posted, including the intro. Characters who have Blood Fests Note: The scenes mentioned below are written in appearance order, not by the order they die. Nutty Nutty was the first out of four characters to get a Blood Fest. His series of episodes appear in this order: * Chew Said a Mouthful * The Wrong Side of the Tracks * Take a Hike * Concrete Solution * As You Wish * Double Whammy Part I Giggles Giggles was the second out of four characters to get a Blood Fest. Her series of episodes appear in this order: * Doggone It * Dunce Upon a Time * Wingin' It * From Hero to Eternity * Aw, Shucks! * The Wrong Side of the Tracks * Double Whammy Part I * See What Develops * Mime to Five * Home Is Where the Hurt Is * Blast from the Past * Idol Curiosity Handy Handy was the third out of four characters to get a Blood Fest. His series of episodes appear in this order: * Home Is Where The Hurt Is * Dunce Upon A Time * Blind Date * A Sight for Sore Eyes * From Hero To Eternity * Don't Yank My Chain * Shard At Work * See What Develops * Ipso Fatso * The Wrong Side Of The Tracks Lumpy Lumpy was the last out of four characters to get a Blood Fest. His series of episodes appear in this order: *Concrete Solution * Ipso Fatso * Don't Yank My Chain * Idol Curiosity * Doggone It * Blast from the Past * Sea What I Found * Mime to Five * Home Is Where the Hurt Is * I've Got You Under My Skin * Milk Pong * Letter Late than Never * Wishy Washy * All Flocked Up * Wingin' It * Peas in a Pod Videos File:Happy Tree Friends - Nutty Blood Fest|Nutty's Blood Fest File:Happy Tree Friends - Giggles Blood Fest|Giggles' Blood Fest File:Happy Tree Friends - Handy Blood Fest|Handy's Blood Fest File:Happy Tree Friends - Lumpy Blood Fest|Lumpy's Blood Fest Trivia *Giggles and Lumpy's blood fests feature episodes where they survive. While every episode in Nutty and Handy's blood fest has them die. *Split In Synapse, is the music that was played in every blood fest. *Despite Cuddles not having a Blood Fest, his death in I Get a Trick Out Of You is shown in the Blood Fest introduction video. **Giggles is the only character with a Blood Fest who doesn't have a death in the same video. *Nutty's Blood Fest is the first of these videos to be uploaded on Mondo's official site. *As of April 22, 2013, every Blood Fest video has been uploaded on Mondo's website. * Most of of the death scenes came from the TV series, but some came from the internet series as well (ex. Handy's death in Blind Date). *''Concrete Solution'' is the only episode in Nutty's blood fest where he dies an instant death. * Out all the Blood Fests, Lumpy's is the only one whose YouTube thumbnail doesn't spoil a death. * Nutty's Blood Fest featured the least amount of episodes and Lumpy's Blood Fest featured the most amount of episodes. * Nutty and Giggles' Blood Fests don't feature any Internet episodes. * Lumpy's Blood Fest is the only Blood Fest which features a death from a game (Milk Pong). * Except for Lumpy's, every single Blood Fest ends with a gory scene. Category:Other HTF Videos